Broken
by Nayru A
Summary: Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away... Podran arreglarse las cosas entre la Reina Digimon y el Tamer Legendario? Después de todo aun hay mucho por aprender... Paralelo a Something Stupid


Hola como están?! Yo en huelga porque acá en mi casa no me dejan comer tamales, soy mexicana, los tamales están en mi sangre en estas épocas decembrinas, así que no he desayunado ni comido, y la verdad no creo cenar, así que me puse a terminar uno de mis regalitos de navidad que tengo pendientes. Este songfic va dedicado a alguien que me lo andaba pidiendo desde hace mucho (ella sabe quien es) y pues es su regalito de navidad xD. En fin, ya no los aburro y los dejo con el side story del songfic "Something Stupid", no es necesario que lo lean para entenderle a este, pero si pueden leerlo también me haría muy feliz.

_----------_

_Broken_

_-----_

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Una chica pelirroja iba pensando en donde podría estar cierto sujeto. Ella no era mujer de que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca, ni tampoco una mujer débil que necesitara de un hombre, como su compañera Juri Katou.

Busco en todos los lugares donde se suponía que el se la pasaba, pero no lo encontró ni en los videojuegos ni en el bar, menos en el billar, así que fue al último lugar donde podría estar, resignada a no encontrarlo pero de paso destrozar a algún tonto que la retara a las DigiCards, generalmente Hirokazu Shiota o Kenta Kitawa, que aun no podían derrotarla.

Tal vez después se iría a su casa a descansar y resignarse a que nunca tendrían su duelo honorable, generalmente terminaban en empate o con alguna interrupción por parte de los demás, y eso era lo que ella odiaba, que la interrumpieran justo cuando iba a masacrarlo, literalmente.

Fue precisamente lo que le decía Hirokazu a Kenta lo que la motivó a querer asesinar a la persona que estaba buscando desde el principio.

- Pues si, es verdad Kenta - decía un joven delgado y de cabellos castaños a uno regordete y de anteojos - según le escuche decir a Takato, el y Juri rompieron porque ella le pidió tiempo...

- Y? Es lógico, cuando una chica pide tiempo es porque quiere romper...

- Pues que después de eso, escuche decir a Juri que le pediría ayuda a Su Alteza para su carrera, ya que tomara la misma que él...

- Dónde esta?! - Gritó la pelirroja, haciendo su aparición y tomando al chico delgado del cuello de la camisa - Dímelo o te parto la cara!

El muchacho comenzó a temblar, la mirada de la chica era de furia, y la fuerza con que sostenía al joven también era demasiada, tanto que lo elevaba unos cinco centímetros del suelo.

- Déjalo ya Rika! - Gritó Kenta, desesperado pero temblando tras sus gafas - El no lo sabe!

- Cómo que no sabe?! Es el chicle #1 de Akiyama! Incluso sabe con que se baña! Saber donde esta es demasiado fácil! Además de eso estaban hablando! O no?!

- Te juro que no lo sé! - Respondió Kazu, intentando respirar - No lo sé! Solo supe que Juri quería que le ayudara con algo! Pero en realidad no lo sé!

La pelirroja lo soltó bruscamente y lo miro fieramente con sus ojos violetas, luego se dio vuelta y salió caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de su amiga Juri Katou. No sabia que le daba mas coraje, si que la dejara plantada para un duelo, o que estuviera con otra chica.

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Rika no era como Suzie, que soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul, o como Juri, que no podía estar sin un hombre al lado, a la pelirroja todas esas cosas le parecían una estupidez, y cuando se las nombraban le daban unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Pero si le pasaba eso... Por que estaba enojada por Akiyama? Si ellos no eran nada!

- Hey! Por que tanta prisa Rika? - Gritó Takato Matsuki, que se había tropezado con ella.

- También vas con Katou? - El chico asintió - Vaya casualidad...

- Tiene unas cosas mías - menciono el castaño, cabizbajo - la he pensado bien, y la verdad me di cuenta de que estaba ciego para no ver a quien tenia al lado...

- Me están dando ganas de vomitar, no sigas con eso Bakato...

Mientras ella iba lo más rápido posible, el intentaba seguirle el paso y hacerle conversación, comenzando con lo de la fiesta de 15 años de la hermana de Henry, pero lo único que hizo el castaño fue recordarle otro problema, ya que ella le había prometido a Suzie ayudarle con lo del vestido. Su madre había abierto una tienda de modas, ya que como Rika no quería ser modelo y para que ella no se sintiera defraudada, la pelirroja había entrado a estudiar Diseño en la universidad, aunque no se sentía muy contenta.

- Que tienes Rika? - Preguntó finalmente Takato cuando vio que ella paro en seco - Rika?

Pero ella estaba como de piedra, mirando en un punto fijo. Takato pudo notar como los ojos violáceos de la joven estaban algo vidriosos, el no entendía, hasta que Rika le señalo hacia donde estaba mirando.

- Katou...

Comprendió al escuchar el apellido de Juri de los labios de la pelirroja, ya que vio a su ex Juri Katou besando a un sorprendido Ryo Akiyama en la puerta de su casa. El joven Akiyama noto la presencia de los recién llegados y se separo de la chica, mirando con sorpresa a una pelirroja paralizada.

- Rika! Puedo explicarlo! - Exclamó el joven Akiyama, soltando a la joven Katou y dirigiéndose a la pelirroja - No es lo que tu crees!

Pero la joven no le respondió, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, sin decirles nada e intentando no pensar en lo que vio, intentando descifrar los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo de un solo jalón.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Unos días después intentaba enfocarse en lo del vestido de Suzie. Hacia y rehacía los trazos del vestido una y otra vez por falta de concentración, mientras Suzie la golpeaba en la cabeza con un libro para que dejara de andar en la luna. En las pruebas que le hacia a Suzie en la mansión Nonaka, de tanta furia se pinchaba los dedos o también a los demás con las agujas o alfileres.

- Ay... como te amo... - Suzie sintió un piquete de alfiler en una de las tantas pruebas - Ay!

- Deja de mecerte, sé que estas emocionada, pero no es para tanto - menciono la pelirroja de manera seca.

- Es que tu no sabes Rika...

- Deberías saber que los hombres son una basura... si lo sabré yo... - comenzó a insertar los alfileres con furia.

- Me volviste a pinchar!

- Pues no te muevas tanto!!!

- Es que estoy emocionada, tan solo imaginarme bailando en la pista, con el vestido y peinado, con el hombre de mis sueños... pellízcame porque no me lo creo - Rika la pellizcó con tal de que se callara - Auch! Era un decir!

- No sabia que te gustaba Bakato...

- Es Takato - menciono Suzie, sonrojándose notablemente - pero él esta con Juri-san... solo accedió a ser el chambelán porque Henry es su mejor amigo...

- Ya cortaron, el Bakato y la loca cortaron hace dos semanas, lo supe de muy buena fuente - Rika se pincho un dedo con una aguja, al recordar la extorsión que le hizo a Hirokazu dos semanas atrás - al parecer fue descubierta en pleno ligue con Akiyama... por eso te digo que los hombres son una basura...

Conforme avanzaban los días ella se mostraba mas serena, calmada, no le tomaba importancia a varias cosas, y se enfoco en la escuela y en el vestido de Suzie. Suzie la hacia recordar, ya que le hacia muchas preguntas que ella no podía responder. Su mente divagaba al escuchar los cuentos de ensueño de la futura señorita, pero la dejaría vivir en su mundo un par de años mas, no le arruinaría un momento tan especial como su fiesta.

Evadió todos los intentos de explicación que le quería dar el nombrado Ryo Akiyama. Le azotaba la puerta, le colgaba el teléfono, bloqueo sus e-mail (y eso que el chico saco muchos para seguir insistiéndole) y cambio el número de su celular, todo con tal de no volverlo a ver nunca.

Pero su venganza seria genial, una venganza maravillosa y muy dulce para ella, y eso que no le gustaba el dulce.

- Ya lo veras Akiyama... nadie se burla de Rika Nonaka sin afrontar las consecuencias...

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

El día de la quinceañera, Suzie bajaba con su vestido de raso rosa con leves encajes, su cabello arreglado en un elegante moño, y haciendo que varios de los chicos presentes se quedaran boquiabiertos, inclusive Henry, que miraba como su hermana se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Rika no pudo evitar sentirse complacida al ver su creación, que aunque detestaba el rosa le gustaba el diseño, Rika particularmente tomaba gusto por el lila, como el que Suzie hizo que se pusiera especialmente para esa ocasión. Vio como Takato se quedaba mirando a la pequeña, sonriente, así que lo empujo para que hiciera su trabajo como chambelán.

- "Estúpida... - pensó ella, mirando a Suzie feliz - pero disfruta tu noche..."

Mientras Suzie bailaba el vals con Takato, ella hizo lo propio con Henry, que le comentaba sobre un sistema operativo que estaba creando para Yamaki. Era lo mismo en los ensayos, cuando Henry la chantajeo para que dieran el ejemplo, mientras bailaban se la pasaban platicando sobre cosas triviales, y el chico lo sabia, que ella no quería saber nada de Akiyama y por eso evitaba ciertos temas.

Después Henry la dejo para ir a bailar con su hermana, la cual estaba sonriendo como tonta. Pero Rika solo miraba a todos lados, estaba dispuesta a ejecutar su venganza en cuanto viera a Akiyama entrar por la puerta.

Después de los primeros bailes, se la paso platicando con Takato y Henry en una esquina, hasta que vio a Suzie hacerle una seña para que se acercara.

- Pasa algo Rika? - preguntó el joven Wong.

- En unos momentos regreso chicos, si ven al estupido de Akiyama díganle que disfrute la fiesta, porque será la ultima que podrá disfrutar en su vida...

La pelirroja vio que la quinceañera estaba impaciente, pero se le acerco con una cara de que si no se calmaba entonces ella la calmaba con un par de golpes.

- Voy a decírselo y necesito que distraigas a mi hermano...

- Esta bien, no te preocupes... - si había algo que no le gustaba era la impaciencia, si de por si ella lo era - pero no quiero que hagas una locura... Esta claro?

- Mas claro que el agua... te conozco así que no me arriesgo...

Ambas regresaron a donde estaban los chicos, pero Rika tomo a Henry del brazo, mientras este ponía cara de asombro.

- Vi a Akiyama en la entrada, no quiero ir sola a darle una paliza, necesito testigos...

- Yo te acompaño! - interrumpió Takato, pero la pelirroja ya se había alejado con Henry - digo, si quieres...

Se llevo a Henry al otro lado del salón, haciendo como que buscaba a Akiyama. En parte era cierto, ya que tenia que ejecutar su venganza.

- Rika, ya dime que es lo que traes - menciono Henry, sonrojado porque lo llevaba de la mano como si fuera niño chiquito - Que tanto te traes entre manos?

- Yo? Nada... - respondió ella tranquilamente - tu hermana es la que se trae cosas, no yo...

- Entonces porque no estas con ella?!

- Ya esta grandecita, no necesita niñeras...

A Henry le dio el ataque del hermano mayor y la llevo de regreso hacia donde estaban Takato y Suzie besándose tranquilamente. Para ayudar a Suzie un poco, fue Rika la que hablo primero, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

- Yiuk! No hagan eso frente a los demás! - Rika se gano una mirada fulminante de la joven Wong, que la dejo orgullosa de su creación - Es asqueroso! Váyanse a un armario o algo!

- Dime de uno de los que conoces y con gusto iré - le respondió la chica Wong - o le pregunto a Ryo, al caso es lo mismo...

- Hablando de eso creo que lo vi - menciono Takato, mas para deshacerse de la pelirroja y que los dejara solos. La furia se hizo presente en su amiga - con Kazu y Kenta...

- Vamos Henry... necesito testigos para la masacre... - miro a Suzie, la cual estaba mas feliz que nunca y le sonrió - cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos... ya era hora de que aprendieras...

La chica se retiro jalando a Henry del brazo como la vez anterior. El pobre ya se sentía como un muñeco de trapo.

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Fue cuando diviso a Akiyama que se mantuvo estática unos momentos, mientras Henry le daba un sermón sobre como cuidar a su hermana que sinceramente no escucho por andar planeando la forma de acercarse a su victima. Puso una mirada algo diabólica mientras se acercaba a Akiyama, que nada mas al verla así se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a retroceder hacia los baños de hombres.

- "Ingenuo... cree que no lo seguiré hasta allá... pobre e iluso mortal..."

Avanzo hacia los servicios de varones, con Henry detrás de ella para evitar una masacre, mientras Rika balbuceaba algo de lo que solo pudo entender la palabra "castración".

- Lo castro! Te juro que lo castro!

- Pero que te hizo? - preguntó Henry, intentando detener a su amiga. No tenia idea de lo que había pasado.

- No jures en vano mi reina! Yo te amo! - Se escucho gritar a Ryo, pero la chica estaba furiosa.

- Y yo soy hija de una modelo! Ya sal de ahí cobarde!

Mientras Ryo se refugiaba tras la puerta de uno de los baños, Henry intentaba detenerla para que no hiciera nada, mientras pensaba en la ultima frase de ella, que era irónica, ya que ella si era hija de una modelo.

- Sabes que Rika? Ya me canse de andar de cómplice en tus acciones! - Exclamo Henry, soltándola y mirándola de frente. Ella estaba sorprendida de su comportamiento - Arregla las cosas con él!!!

- Déjame explicarte Rika!!! - exclamaba Akiyama tras la puerta del baño - Fue un error!!! Te juro que fue una equivocación!!! Todo tiene una explicación!!!

La chica intento contar hasta diez, reprimiendo su ira y concentrándose en lo que tenia que hacer. De no haber sido por Henry, ella desde cuando le hubiera propinado tremenda paliza al joven Akiyama, pero muy en el fondo de su subconsciente, le agradecía demasiado al joven Wong.

- Ryo, abre la puerta - dijo el chico Wong, muy seriamente, cosa que asusto al castaño haciendo que abriera la puerta rápidamente - Y tu Rika, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer...

Acto seguido, aprovecho que la chica estaba frente a él y la lanzo hacia donde estaba Akiyama, para luego cerrar la puerta y ponerle un bote lleno de basura rápidamente para que no se salieran.

- Vengo en una hora por ustedes! - se despidió el chico Wong - No hagan cosas malas!

Para cuando su amigo se fue, la chica se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba respecto al joven, el estaba sentado como si nada en la tasa del baño, sosteniéndola de la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en la pared para no caerse. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como debido a esa posición, el joven miraba un poco de lo que mostraba su ligero escote.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Se reincorporo como pudo, quedando junto a la puerta. Intento moverla pero pareciera que el bote tuviera mucha basura. En cuanto saliera de allí, se iba a asegurar que Henry Wong se quedara sin herederos.

- Maldición! - exclamó la pelirroja - No quiero quedarme toda la noche con un idiota!

- Por mi no habría problema - respondió el chico Akiyama, mirando lo bien que se veía ella en el vestido lila - Ahora si me dejaras explicarte lo que paso?

- No tienes porque explicármelo, tu y yo no somos nada!

- Porque yo quiero explicártelo!

- Pues ya que, no me queda de otra... - la joven suspiró y se apoyó en una de las esquinas del pequeño lugar.

Ryo paso saliva, mirándola con sorpresa. Estaba encantado de verla así, inclusive le encantaba que lo quisiera matar, era algo así como una motivación para seguir tras ella, por más difícil que pareciera.

- Dame una razón lógica y creíble para salir vivo de esta, Akiyama...

- Yo no estaba besando a Katou...

- Ah no? Y lo que vi fue un holograma? - interrumpió ella, furiosa - O ya me volví loca al igual que ella?

- Déjame terminar! - exclamó él, sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete - Yo no estaba besando a Katou, ella me estaba besando a mí... me pidió ayuda con algo de su carrera, pero solo era un pretexto para sacarme información sobre Kazu...

- Sobre Bakazu? - Rika abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo - Que tiene que ver Bakazu en todo esto?

- Katou me dijo que estaba confundida, que estaba enamorada tanto de Kazu como de mí, así que quería saber a cual de los dos corresponderle. Yo le dije que ya estaba enamorado de otra chica, así que ella me besó para saber lo que realmente sentía por mí. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo momentos después de que saliste corriendo...

Definitivamente ella se sintió como una estúpida, por no haberse quedado a averiguar lo que realmente pasaba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella estaba furiosa en esa ocasión y por eso no se había atrevido a verlo a la cara.

- No me importa si no me crees - dijo el castaño, cabizbajo al ver que ella se daba topes contra la puerta del baño - pero realmente yo te quiero, y si te he estado molestando todo este tiempo fue para que supieras la verdad...

- ...

- Ya entendí que tu no me quieres - dijo Ryo, cabizbajo - solo soy una molestia, pero aun así quería aclarar las cosas contigo...

- Eso no es cierto! - exclamó ella de manera que lo hizo reaccionar, mirándola - Crees que yo me quedare tranquila mientras una... - parecía titubear - una resbalosa se te acerca?

- Estas diciéndome... - ella agachó la cabeza, para no mostrarle su sonrojo - déjame asimilarlo, porque como que no lo puedo creer...

- Ni yo misma me lo creo...

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

La tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la acerco hacia él; con una mano le levanto el rostro para poder tomar sus labios momentos después. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, respondiéndole pero a la vez dándole una batalla que tenia que pelear, enfrascándose en una lucha mutua tanto de descubrimientos como de sentimientos, queriendo dominar el uno al otro y viceversa, chocando con las paredes del cubículo por querer demostrarlo, volviendo un sencillo beso en algo mas apasionado y ardiente. Se separaron para poder respirar, pero ambos estaban acelerados.

- Que me hiciste Ryo? - preguntó ella, dejándose llevar al tenerlo cerca - Por qué siempre haces que me confunda?

- La pregunta debería de ser, que me hiciste tú a mí? - menciono Ryo, mientras exploraba el cuello de la pelirroja - justo cuando pensé que ya te había olvidado, regresas y haces que todo resurja de nuevo...

Se encontraban apoyados en una de las paredes, cuando abrieron la puerta, siendo un espectáculo no muy grato para el joven Wong, que casi una hora después llegaba a ver si se había cometido un asesinato.

- Oh dios! Pensé que se reconciliarían pero no de esa forma! - exclamó el peliazul.

- Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuno Wong? Apenas estábamos empezando - respondió la pelirroja, ajustándose el tirante del vestido, que casi fue arrancado de su sitio - eso me recuerda... tengo que vengarme por habernos encerrado aquí...

De no haber sido por el joven Akiyama, Henry Wong hubiera aparecido asesinado en alguna de las calles de Shinjuku, ya que lo dejo escapar. La pelirroja se enojo pero al final ni le importo, agradeciéndole muy en el fondo al peliazul.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la fiesta encontraron a Takato bailando muy animadamente con Suzie, que le sonrió a la pelirroja e hizo la señal de la victoria. Por raro que parezca, la joven Katou estaba platicando con Kenta en vez de Kazu, que parecía que estaba desaparecido.

Ambos se quedaron juntos hasta el final de la fiesta, sin importar que los demás estuvieran sorprendidos. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Rika Nonaka no se sentía sola. Y tampoco lo estaba.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

_---------_

Espero que les haya gustado, este fue un pequeño regalito antes de lo bueno, aun trabajo en el 11 de Speranza e Luce que les prometí para navidad y en una sorpresa que tengo por ahí. No me he olvidado de mis otros fics, solo que ando con un poco de bloqueo mental en ellos (del cual espero salir pronto) pero les prometo echarle las pilas y terminarlos el año que entra!

Bueno, los dejo para terminar el 11 de SeL.


End file.
